Konoha Hearts
by xXGalikstarXx
Summary: Ah, Konoha High, a school full of students who will soon experience that sometimes you can't get what you want even if it's a hot guy or girl you've been admiring for the past years. "Let's make a deal, if you get your brother to fall for me, then I'll get her to fall in love with you." "Alright, it's a deal!"
1. Chapter 1: Complicated

Complicated

Declaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. Simple as that…. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I am a college student that does not have the money to be sued! Anyways, here's a preview of a story I made, tell me if I should keep writing it. On to the story!

"Ekkk! Why does he have to be so cute?" The pink hair girl starred on the other side of the lockers. The raven haired guy stood on the side of the lockers talking to his companion Kisame.

"Sakura, don't let your eyeballs fall on the floor. I mean, look, you're not the only girl gawking at him. See?" Her blond friend pointed at the other girls in the hallway. All the girl's eyes were filled with hearts and drooling on one another. Noticing this, Sakura put her head down in defeat. "I hate to admit this, but you have a point Ino.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_"My life has been going a little bit well ever since I started my sophomore year in high school. I made a lot of friends, enemies and even have a guy that I have been madly in love with ever since middle school … Itachi Uchiha". I took my textbooks out of my locker and made a little sigh, taking one last look at him._

* * *

"Hey big forehead! What's cookin'?" A hand smacked against Sakura's back and made her drop her books. "Who the hell just did that to me!?" She turned to glare at Ino and got into her fighting stance. "Hey! That wasn't me, it was him! Turn your glare at him!" Ino pointed at Sasuke shivering from Sakura's glare. "Oh, no. Who invited you to this school?! I thought you weren't going to enroll here!" She pointed at the teenager. He wore a purple opened button-up shirt with a black t-shirt and green pants (think about the one from road to ninja!). To Sakura's surprise, the girls whom were taking interest in Itachi did not even acknowledge Sasuke.

"Aww geez Sakura that hurts! I thought I would've got a warming hug or a kiss on the cheek at least. Sakura slightly blushed at his comment. "Just kiddin' big forehead! Besides who would wanna get a kiss from you?" Sasuke smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. "Why… you BAKA!" Sakura punched him on his head. "Ouch! I was just kiddin'! C'mon Sakura take a joke for once. Shesh." Sasuke rubbed the little knot forming on his head.

"Well maybe it wasn't funny." Sakura crossed her arms and looked away from Sasuke.

"Sakura that wasn't so nice." Ino said looking at Sasuke with sympathy.

"But Ino he was asking for it! He shouldn't have made fun of me! Ugh, here goes middle school all over again!" Sakura did a face palm.

A purple hair girl ran in the hallway and stopped when she was in back of the three teenagers. "Ino! Sakura! Sakura and Ino looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Umm… Hey! I didn't think I would see you two here. The brunette hugged both of the girls. Sasuke blushed and stood their dumbfounded. "Hey Hinata, how have you been? I know it's been really packed in the hallway from the first day of school." Ino smiled at Hinata. "Well- I have been- great! I just barely got my school schedule and-" Sasuke looked at Hinata wondering if she noticed him. Sakura noticed Sasuke's expression and Sakura smirked. "H-Hey Hinata…" Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Hey Sasuke." She turned back around and Sasuke blushed.

_" I finally got her to talk to me! Wait a minute.. she didn't ask about me! She didn't even ask what happened to me or why I wasn't here for freshman year."_ Sasuke thought to himself and felt like a loser. He dropped his head down and had sweat drops on it. _"She doesn't care about me."_

"Sakura and Ino did you two get your schedules yet? Hinata cheerfully asked her two female friends.

"Nope. The lines in the hallway are packed. So we're waiting." Sakura replied to Hinata. _"Hopefully I have a class with Itachi. If I do, I might have a chance with him! Oh please Kami give me some classes with him!"_Sakura thought to herself and smiled crossing her fingers. "Hey Sakura the line is going down. You and Ino should go get your schedules while you got the chance!" Hinata grabbed both of them and rushed to the lines. Sasuke looked at them go and just sighed. "Sasuke are you coming or what?" Sakura turned her head around while Hinata was pushing her and Ino forward.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke stood in line to get their schedules. Finally after waiting, Sakura was the first to get hers. "What's your name? It's Sakura Haruno. Here you go ma'am" The curly headed assistant principle gave her the paper. "Next!" Sasuke walked to the lady.

"Your name?" The lady was shuffling through the papers. Sasuke Uchiha. The lady looked up at him and looked very surprised. My, are you related to Itachi Uchiha? Sadly, yes I am. My Kami! I see the resemblance! I heard a lot about you! You're a very smart young man! Are you ready to start your sophomore year? Yes I am" Sasuke smirked and received his schedule. Sakura looked confused for a minute.

"_Sophomore year? Wouldn't he be a freshman since he didn't enroll last year?"_ Sasuke stood on the side with Hinata and Sakura while waiting for Ino. "Hey Sasuke?" Sakura whispered and caught Sasuke's attention. "What big forehead?" Sasuke kept his face stern. Ass. Hey I was wondering how you are a sophomore. You didn't come to school last year. Am I correct?" Sakura leaned by him and whispered. "You're right. I am supposed to be a freshman but I took a test and I got commended on it. Didn't miss a single question.

"Show off." Sasuke smirked and whispered "You mad?" Sakura playfully punched him. "Of course not!" Sakura looked up and saw Ino walked to them with her schedule.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata let's look at our schedule together!" Ino raised her hand that had her schedule on it. All of them formed a circle and started to look at one another.

"Okay, three... two... one!" Everyone formed a circle and started to look at one another's paper.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**  
**_A Day  
_**_**1st****Period:** History- Ibiki Morino  
__**3rd****Period:** Science- Jiraiya  
__**Lunch  
**__**5th****Period:** Math- Asuma Sarutobi  
__**7th****Period:** AP Language Arts- Kakashi Hatake_

**_B Day  
_**_**2nd****Period:** Art- Sasori  
__**4th****Period:** Accounting- Kakuzu  
__**Lunch  
**__**6th****Period:** P.E- Gai Maito  
__**8th****Period:** Off Period_

**Sakura Haruno  
****_A Day  
_**_**1st****Period:** History- Ibiki Morino  
__**3rd****Period:** Science- Jiraiya  
__**Lunch  
**__**5th****Period:** Math- Asuma Sarutobi  
__**7th****Period:** AP Language Arts- Kakashi Hatake_

**_B Day  
_**_**2nd****Period:** Art- Sasori  
__**4th****Period:** Parasitology and Mycology- Tsunade  
__**Lunch  
**__**6th****Period:** P.E- Gai Maito  
__**8th****Period:** Off Period_

**Hinata Hyuga  
**_**A Day**  
**1st****Period:** History- Ibiki Morino  
__**3rd****Period:** Language Arts- Kakashi Hatake  
__**Lunch  
**__**5th****Period:** Science- Jiraiya  
__**7th****Period:** Off Period_

**_B Day  
_**_**2nd****Period:** Music History- Killer Bee  
__**4th****Period:** Plant Biology (I heard she likes pressing flowers so I've tried ^-^')- Kurenai Yuuhi  
__**Lunch  
**__**6th****Period:** P.E- Gai Maito  
__**8th****Period:**Dance- Yugito Nii_

**Ino Yamanaka**  
**_A Day_**  
_**1st****Period:** History- Ibiki Morino_  
_**3rd****Period:** Language Arts- Kakashi Hatake_  
_**Lunch**_  
_**5th****Period:** Science- Jiraiya_  
_**7th****Period:** Off Period_

**_B Day  
_**_**2nd****Period:**Music History- Killer Bee  
__**4th****Period:** Parasitology and Mycology- Tsunade  
__**Lunch  
**__**6th****Period:** P.E- Gai Maito  
__**8th****Period:** Dance- Yugito Nii_

* * *

"Well at least we have lunch on the same period. We only have at least two to three classes that we are going to be in." Ino looked a little disappointed.

"_Damn it. I hardly got any classes with Hinata. Well that kind of ruined my chances to talk with her."_Sasuke frowned and looked back at his schedule.

"Hey Sakura, you and Sasuke have almost all the same classes." Ino and Hinata pointed out. Sasuke and Sakura looked at both of their schedules again. "Yeah you are right." Sakura sighed in disappointment. _"I just hope I have a class with Itachi"_

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata started walking back to their lockers and were getting themselves ready for their first class. Sakura looked at the textbooks that were in her hand.

"_At least I was prepared unlike the others."_Sakura sighed once again and bonked her head on her locker.

"Hey what was with the big sigh? Do you hate me that much Sakura?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side looking at her. "That's not the point! I wanted a class with…" Sakura's eyes darted up.

"Hey little brother! Glad you decided to enroll here! You always were complaining about coming to this school!" Itachi and Kisame stood by the 4 teenagers. Itachi walked up to his little brother and ruffled his hair. Sasuke grunted and moved his older brother's hand away from his hair. "Hey, will you cut it out? I'm not a damn kid anymore." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

Sakura eyes turned into hearts _"Is that really Itachi-kun? Oh Kami maybe he'll talk to me!"_

"Sasuke did you get your schedule yet? Because I got mine." Itachi pulled the folded paper out of his pocket and showed it to Sasuke. "Yes I got mine. Please don't tell me you're going to be in any of my classes." Sasuke gave Itachi his schedule.

Itachi lips formed a little smile and he looked at his brother again. "Looks like you're out of luck little brother."

^-^  
A/N: Well, this is my first Naruto fanfiction. Let me know if you like it or not! Read and Review it! I will continue if people like it! I did make some edits on this chapter but people let me know how this fanfic should be worth continuing!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

-Chapter 2-

**Secrets**

* * *

**Previously on chapter 1:**  
**_"Sasuke did you get your schedule yet? Because I got mine." Itachi pulled the folded paper out of his pocket and showed it to Sasuke. "Yes I got mine. Please don't tell me you're going to be in any of my classes." Sasuke gave Itachi his schedule._**

**_Itachi lips formed a little smile and he looked at his brother again. "Looks like you're out of luck little brother."_**

* * *

"Eh? What are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke put his undivided attention towards his brother.

Itachi smiled and once again ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Hey would you cut that out!" Sasuke moved Itachi's hand away and fixed his hair. "My dear little brother, I am in one of your classes!"

_Did Itachi-kun just say he was going to be in a class with Sasuke?" Maybe… he might be in mine as well since me and Sasuke have almost the same classes. _

"Itachi, mind me for butting in, but what class are you going to be in?" Sakura tried to put on a cute innocent face by putting her finger against the corner of her mouth.

Itachi looked at Sakura and smiled, "My, my you have been growing up so fast. Is it Sakura? Sakura stood up straight and looked down shyly. "Mhh… uhm. Y-yes it's Sakura. Sakura Haruno from middle school!

"Sasuke you picked out a pretty girlfriend didn't you?"

"EH?!" Sakura's jaw dropped when she heard Itachi's comment. Sakura snapped out of her innocent face and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. _Don't you dare say something stupid._ Sakura thought to herself

"Yeah, she's quite a charmer. Sometimes I wonder why I stick around with the big fore-… Ouch! Sakura! What the hell!? Sasuke rubbed his abused head that was forming a knot on it.

"You and that damn mouth of yours! I am not your girlfriend!" Sakura put Sasuke in a head lock and squeezed his neck.

"Okay, okay! Let me go arfff weddy" Sasuke tried to say though her headlock. "You suffocating meh!" Sakura released him and Sasuke released a huge sigh.

"_**I didn't want you to be my girlfriend anyways.." **_Sasuke quietly said it to himself.

"What did you just say?" Sakura deadly glared at him cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing, nothing!" Sasuke looked at her putting on an innocent smile.

"Ah tough love" Itachi looked at Sasuke and Sakura while they were arguing. "Take good care of him okay Sakura" Itachi watched Sakura stick her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun, no, I mean Itachi! You got it all wrong we're no-"

"Sakura could I see your schedule?" Itachi stretched his hand out, making a gesture of take the paper.

"Oh.. um yes." Sakura gave Itachi her schedule. She noticed that Itachi's hand brushed against hers and she blushed. She watched him scan her schedule with his sweet innocent face.

"Hmm… well looks like me, you and Sasuke will have a class together!" Itachi gave Sakura her schedule back.

"Itachi! What class is it?" Sasuke anxiously asked him.

"It's a secret… I am not gonna ruin it. Itachi winked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Well I got to go now. Come on Kisame. Let's go meet up with your girlfriend." Kisame got off leaning against the locker and put his phone in his pocket.

"Finally you're finished, my girlfriend was getting all worried because of you." Kisame waved his hands to the four teenagers that Itachi was with. Itachi sighed, "For all I know, the second we get there, you're gonna be making out with Ayako." Kisame blush came out from his bluish skin. "Ah- no Itachi! Ugh, let's just go. We'll see you kids later." Kisame started walking off with his hands in his pocket.

"Sasuke and Sakura I will see you two soon." Itachi looked at the other two girls which was Ino and Hinata. "I will see you all later. Good bye for now!" Itachi waved at the four teenagers and caught up with Kisame.

Sakura waved at Itachi and stared at him when he walked off. _I hope he doesn't think me and his brother are dating. He is so cute. I hope I have a chance with him. _

"Hey cherry face, let's go to class." Sasuke pat Sakura's shoulder and slightly pushed her out of her thoughts.

"Oh… um… yeah." Sakura face went back to normal after she noticed Itachi was gone.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Ino! Let's go to class!" Hinata started to happily skip in the hallway.

"W-wait Hinata! Do you um.. know what day we start with? A or B day? Sasuke couldn't help but smile when he saw her cheerful face.

"Oh… you got a point there Sasuke. It's maybe A day because I would think every Monday and Wednesdays would be like that. Since A comes after B!"

"_Kami she is so cute..." _Sasuke made a small smile and slightly blushed at her. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and heard the intercom come on.

**"Attention all freshmen, sophomores and seniors! Good morning! Welcome back to school." Some students in the hall way groaned and "booed" when the female voice came on the intercom. I hope everyone had a good summer. Today we will be continuing on education so you all can work your ways to a high school diploma!**

* * *

Kisame looked up at the intercom. "Hey Itachi, doesn't she sound familiar?" Itachi looked up listening to the voice.

_Yes, I know that voice… but is she who I think it is… _

**"Everyone today we will be starting classes from A day! Don't be late! Have a good first day of classes!"** The intercom went off.

Itachi smiled at the voice from the intercom and looked at Kisame. His smile soon turned into a grossed out face when he saw Kisame and Ayako making out on the lockers. "Ew come on Kisame, couldn't you two get a room somewhere else."

Kisame pulled away from his embrace with Ayako. "Hey it was your fault, you decided to stay long with those kiddos and my woman was waiting for a while!" Kisame pulled her back to kiss her. Itachi noticed the other students grossed out by it. "_This is gonna be a long day._" Itachi's sighed and continued to watch the two smooching.

* * *

"Well that settles it Sasuke! A day it is and all of us are going in that class!" Hinata pointed to the class and held her books on her right arm.

"Hin-Hinata! Let me hold your books okay?" Sasuke held out his hands towards the books and took them.

"Oh thank you Sasuke!" Hinata smiled at him.

_Score! Point for Sasuke! _Sasuke had a huge grin on his face when he took her books. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Hinata walked their way to the first class.

"Well here we are. Our first class this semester. But seriously, why did it have to be history?" Sakura sighed and did a face palm. Sasuke gave Hinata her books and looked at Sakura's face. "Well big forehead, you need to learn your history instead of trying to hit on my brother. I say, more study time less making googly eyes at guys. Besides, I bet there hardly a brain in that big forehead of yours." Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

"Why you-" Sakura was three inches away from hitting him but Ino pulled her back. "Ugh what the hell Ino! Let me go! I want to kick his ass right now! Not later! Let me go!" Sakura started struggling in Ino's arms. "Sakura stop it! I don't want you two to get suspended right now! It's our first day of school and I really don't want us to start off bad."

"Yeah big forehead." Sasuke started laughing and stuck his tongue out at Sakura. "Just you wait Sasuke," Ino released Sakura. Sakura flicked off Sasuke and he smirked. "Oh really? Now let's not play that game Sakura because you will not like the outcome of it." Sakura blushed at his comment and looked away. "Dumbass."

**A/N: Okay everyone! This is my second chapter. I noticed I didn't get too many reviews on my first chapter which made me sad. :( I know it's been a while since I posted another chapter... but here it is! Everyone let me know how this chapter was! By the way, Ayako's name is considered an OC but the character that it is based on was the girl that seem to take interest in Kisame during his younger times. Also just to let everyone know, the characters will be OOC.. I hope people don't mind that... But everyone, make sure to review and I shall start planning my third chapter! Hope everyone is having a good summer! **  
**Bye for now!**


End file.
